Torture, Complete and Utter Torture!
by Theives-of-the-goldfish
Summary: okay, now i am actually doing a summary. okay, the guys, Kitaka and Kai go to McDonald's...Kitaka is a former McDonald's employee...hehe!!! Fun and Fry vats...lmao it is great!! so R&R damnit!
1. Hihohiho it is off to work we go

Disclaimer.I don't own Lupin III or any of the characters.I wish I did.but then, Fujiko wouldn't exist, and a ton of you guys would be salty.even though Fujiko sucks.that double crossing wench!!! Sorry to all of you Fujiko fans.but.I will do what I gotta do..pluss, I killed Fujiko in the last story I wrote too, so you must be used to it by now.^_^  
  
Hiya!!! Guess who!?.yeah. KITAKA!!!!.well, Sesshoutsu.but either way.. I am still me!!!! Yay for me!.and how the hell cant my computer recognize "yay".that is kind of weird! But, Kai gave me this idea.and, If you have been following us.well, you would know who Kai and I both are.and you really KICK ASS.just because I said so.and if you haven't..you had better get your ass in gear.and check out "A New Alliance".it is actually pretty good.just not going anywhere quite yet.we have been on a few heists, killed a few main characters.well, only one, namely Fujiko.bitch! But yeah,..that is the extent of it.oh yeah.Jigen's hat was stolen.^_^.courtesy of Kai!!!  
  
"Hi-ho-hi-ho-it is off to work we go!" Kai sang, skipping along, behind her older sister; Sesshoutsu.  
  
"Would 'ja shut the hell up!?" Lupin screamed at her for the fifth time, in the whole two blocks they had walked so far.  
  
"No!" Kai simply added, then went back to her song.  
  
"So, tell me Sesshoutsu, why exactly are we going to McDonalds!?" Jigen finally asked, "and what is up with these friggen uniforms!?" Jigen held a part of his shirt up, and sort of shivered.  
  
"Yes, I would like to know the point of this as well." Goemon added in.  
  
"You will see when we get there.." Sesshoutsu smirked, and laughed evilly.  
  
Yeah, it was short, I know that, but I had to cut it off there, I cant reveal what I am going to torture the guys with quite yet.hehe!!! Torture.hehe!!! Oh yeah.sorry about the long a/u note..hehe, I got a little carried away.but.all for your amusement..  
  
Kay bye!! ~~Kitaka 


	2. Fry vats and dirty dishes

Hi! I haven't updated in a long time.you should be happy!  
  
The four thieves finally entered the fast food franchise.  
  
"Hey Kitaka, I see you have brought some friends to help you work." One of the managers greeted. With that the guys' eyes widened, and the turned to the door, perfectly intent on running out, but for some reason they couldn't. They looked back to see Kitaka holding the backs of their suits/shirt.  
  
"Damn!" They all sighed in a tone that said they couldn't believe they had gotten suckered into this.  
  
~~"Okay, Goemon.dishes." Kitaka pointed to the back. "Lupin, fries." She pointed to the fry vats of which hadn't been cleaned for maybe a week (this really isn't true, they are actually pretty clean.) "and Jigen.you and Kai get to take orders." With that, Jigen moped over to the front counter.  
  
"So what exactly are you doing Kitaka!?" Jigen questioned.  
  
"Hehe, headset." Kitaka stated, as she placed the headset on her head. "Welcome.kshhhhhhhhhht..to..kshhhhhht..Mc.kshhhht.Donald's..kshhhhhht...how. ..kshhhhhhhht..may...kshhhhhhht...i...kshhhhhhht..help..kshhhhhht.you.ksht!" Kitaka greeted in her best Darth Vadar tone. She giggled, then took the customer's order. By now Kai was on the floor rolling, her sides hurt because she was laughing that damn hard.  
  
"Hehe," Kai laughed. "Sad, what Freshman year art classes will do to you.especially in the morning. Pinkay and I didn't even thing you would do it." She was still laughing her ass off, and hardly got that much out.  
  
"CUSTOMER!" Jigen announced. "Uhm, welcome to McDonald's, how can I help you!?" Jigen questioned nervously.  
  
"I want..."  
  
"what was that!?" Jigen couldn't process a word the customer was saying.  
  
"I can take this one, Jigen." Kai offered.  
  
"WelcometoMcDonald'showcanihelpyou!?" Kai strung out. Kitaka smacked her head on a nearby wall in disappointment  
  
okay, that is all for you!!!no more damnit!!!! This story is even starting to scare me.the fucking writer,.well, enjoy the rest, and Ja ne!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~Kitaka 


End file.
